Mirapo
is a Absorption-attribute C-ranked Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. The Yo-Kai Medallium bio reads: "An ancient mirror that embodied a soul and became a Yo-kai. It can make a portal between two mirrors." As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Mirapo can evolve into Miradox by fusing with Espy. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Mirapo is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearance Mirapo resembles a mirror with a dark purple frame with skinny arms and diminutive legs. It has a set of circular eyes and an oval mouth with a slim tongue protuding from it. The space reflected by the mirror is black. Gallery Ungaikyo.jpg Ungaikyo medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Personality Mirapo are somewhat lazy, as they are seen sleeping when first confronted. However, when awake, they are polite and very obedient when asked to be warped to a place. In the InaUsa's Mysterious Detective Agency series, Mirapo is shown to be a bit meek, never raising his voice at others and having trouble speaking for himself. However, he takes his pride as a mirror very seriously, causing him to snap at Inaho when she suggested glass doors as a replacement for his stolen mirror part. Relationships Abilities and Powers By going through this Yo-kai's mirror, it can transport you to any place you want, including the Yo-kai World. In the first game, Mirapo can be used as a teleportation system all around Springdale, but one must first find a Mirapo in the overworld and "wake" them up first in order to access that area. Warp Locations in Yo-kai Watch *Player's House - 2F (Bedroom) *Springdale Elementary - 1F South *Lambert Post Office *Piggleston Bank *Jungle Hunter *Timers & More *Everymart Blossom Heights *Shoten Temple *Old Mansion - Main House *Infinite Inferno - 1st Circle (unlocked after completing the main story) *Everymart Shopper's Row *Whatta Find (accessible only at night) *Tranquility Apartments *Nocturne Hospital - 1F *Everymart Downtown *Springdale Central Station *Rolling Waves Park *Construction Site - 1F (accessible only at night) *Everymart Breezy Hills *Gourd Pond Museum - 1F *Gourd Pond Park *Mount Wildwood Shrine *Abandoned Tunnel West *Yo-kai World - World's Edge *Entry Hall - Lord's Gate (this and the previous location only connect to each other) Stats | medal = Fushigi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch * Automatically befriended during the story chapter "Eddie's Search" after the defeat of Phantasmurai. * Appears on trees everywhere in Breezy Hills during the day. History Trivia Origin Mirapo is based on the Ungaikyō, ''a ''tsukumogami (common item youkai) born from a polished bronze mirror. It only comes to life when its owner is asleep, and for that reason it's dangerous to leave it facing the bed. Mirapo is a combination of mira, which is Spanish for "to see" which is the latin root for "mirror" and portal In other languages * Japanese: うんがい鏡 Ungaikyō * Korean: 운외경 Unoegyeong Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Absorption Attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai (Yo-kai Watch Busters) Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Absorption Attribute Yo-Kai